


Soulmates

by MelvinL



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Mild Smut, Nerdiness, Pregnancy, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 19:51:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19911253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelvinL/pseuds/MelvinL
Summary: This is a short Valana AU. It takes place before the accident at Chernobyl NPP. It is very fluffy, and the chapters are like little short stories about their life.





	1. Chapter 1

Time Period: late 1960's   
Valery is in his mid-thirties   
Ulana is in her late twenties  
-  
It was a beautiful summer afternoon, Ulana was napping peacefully on the sofa in the apartment she and Valery shared. She had fallen asleep waiting for him to return from work. Normally, Ulana would also be at work, but today was something of an anomaly for her. She had been feeling sick on and off for a few weeks, and Valery had been begging her to go to the doctor. So, she had taken the day off of work. She had been speculating reasons for her illness, but she had not truly expected what the doctor would tell her.   
It was late in the afternoon when Valery returned. His lips curled in a smile as he laid his eyes on Ulana's figure, curled up on the sofa. Silently, Valery removed his coat and set down his briefcase before wandering over to the sofa. He took a moment to look down at Ulana, who was still sleeping peacefully. Her lips were parted slightly and she snored faintly. Valery reached down and placed his hand on her cheek.   
"How did your doctor's appointment go?" He whispered as he leaned over her a little.  
"Good…" Ulana mumbled, opening her eyes a little and smiling groggily.  
"Oh really? What did they say?" Valery says as he sits on the edge of the sofa in front of her.  
"Well, all your hard work paid off. They said that you're going to be a father" Ulana mumbled, smiling mischievously as Valery's eyes widened.  
His eyes wandered over her body, stopping on her stomach. It was as if Valery could not comprehend the words from Ulana's mouth.   
"You're pregnant?" He whispered, his voice fairly audible.  
"Unless another woman is going to have your child" Ulana teased, taking his hand.   
"Oh, Lana…" Valery said a radiant smile plastered to his face.   
Tears of joy rolled down his cheeks as he leaned down to kiss her. Their lips locked and they shared an extremely long and passionate kiss.   
They part a few moments later, both rather short of breath.  
"How far along are you?" Valery asked softly as he looks into Ulana's eyes, drowning in her beautiful blue irises.  
"Almost ten weeks" Ulana whispered, smiling up at him.   
Valery could not help but smile. He wrapped his arms around her, enveloping her in a tight hug. Ulana had joked about being pregnant when they speculated what may be the cause of her illness, but she had never been serious. Though, deep down, Ulana suspected that she was pregnant. Valery cuddled her tightly in his arms as he situated himself on the sofa beside her. Slowly, Valery began to kiss Ulana, starting on her lips and making his way down over her neck, chest and finally landing on her belly. He looked up at her as he kissed her lower stomach. He could feel his heart lurch as Ulana smiled brightly at him.   
"I must be the luckiest man in the world…" Valery whispered as he placed his hands on her sides and caressed either side of her stomach with his thumbs.   
Valery could not help but gush affection whenever he was near her, and today he could not help but express his deep love for her. Ulana was the love of his life, and she was giving him the family that he had dreamed of as a young and ignorant boy. It was only a few moments ago that Valery realized how fortunate he was to be able to call Ulana his, and how fortunate he was to have found her. She was his soulmate, and now, she was the mother of his child. Valery wrapped his arms around her as he laid down beside her, becoming her big spoon. He pressed his nose to the crook of her neck and took in her sweet scent.   
"What would you like for dinner?" Valery mumbled as he heard her stomach growl softly.  
"Are you offering to make me something special?" Ulana teased, still a bit drowsy.  
Valery gently traced his fingers over her stomach in soft circles and lines.   
"Maybe… After all, today is a special day" Valery said as he looked down at her.   
Ulana smiled and adjusted, a little, unzipping her skirt.   
"Valera, you know I will eat whatever you prepare," she said, chuckling softly.  
Valery smiles and kisses her neck, his hand wandering over her body.  
"Then I suppose I will surprise you" Valery chuckled as he cuddled her.   
They laid there for a few moments, cuddling in silence. Valery knew he had to get up to make dinner, but at that moment, he did not want to free Ulana from his embrace. She was warm and cuddly, and this almost coaxed him into skipping dinner.  
After a few moments, Valery got up. He kissed Ulana softly before covering her with a thin blanket, for she looked quite drowsy. Silently, Valery made his way to the kitchen to prepare some dinner for them. Ulana could hardly keep her eyes open, succumbing to the sweet lulling of sleep as Valery's footsteps departed.   
A few hours later, Ulana awoke. At first, she did not know what had roused her. Upon further thought, Ulana realized it was the decadent smell that wafted from the kitchen, making her mouth water. Slowly, she sat up and stretched her lanky arms above her head. Ulana looked out the window at the beautiful evening sky for a moment before getting up. She then wandered into the kitchen where Valery had almost finished their dinner.   
"Looks like someone had a good nap," Valery says softly as he plates their food. He places a soft kiss on her lips as heads past her to the dining table.  
Ulana smiles and silently follows him to the table. He had already set out some drinks for them, keeping the alcohol tucked away so as not to tempt or irritate Ulana. They sat in silence for a moment as Ulana drank some of the tea he had made for her. She could not help but smile at Valery as they talked about trivial and insignificant things while eating dinner. Somehow, pregnancy did not come up as a topic. They talked like they would any day, and once they had finished dinner, they sat together on the sofa. Ulana laid across the sofa long ways, her head in Valery's lap. She was always the first to fall asleep, and tonight was no different. Ulana was quickly coaxed into sleep by her full belly and Valery's cuddles. Valery could not help but smile when Ulana began to snore softly, her lips parted a little. He placed the book he had been perusing on the coffee table before gently picking Ulana up. Silently, Valery carried Ulana to their bedroom and laid her in bed, tucking her in before climbing into bed beside her. He laid on his side with his arms wrapped around Ulana. He smiled as her sweet scent enveloped him.  
Ever since the day they had met, Valery struggled to go more than a few hours without her. Valery needed her more than he needed air to breathe, water to drink, and food to eat. Ulana gave him life, and he could not survive without her.


	2. Chapter 2

Time Period: late 1960's   
Valery is in his mid-thirties   
Ulana is in her late twenties  
-  
A few weeks passed, and Valery could not help but smile when he awoke in the morning to the shower running in the bathroom down the hall. Slowly, he forced himself to get out of bed and wander down the hall. As he entered the bathroom, he saw Ulana standing in front of the mirror in her underwear. Her hands were on her stomach as she looked over her figure. Valery smiled and gently wrapped his arms around her, wearing only his pyjama pants.  
"You look wonderful…" he said softly as he ran his hand over her belly.   
Ulana sighed and smiled before turning and kissing him.  
"I knew you'd come and join me" she teased as Valery's hands rested on her hips.  
"You did?" Valery asks, raising an eyebrow at her.  
"You always wake up at some point during my shower… and I had a feeling you would join me today" Ulana said, chuckling softly as she wrapped her arms around him.  
They stand in silence, rocking from side to side in a sweet embrace.  
"Well, why don't I join you in the shower" Valery whispered as he gazes into her eyes.  
Ulana grinned in reply before proceeding to remove her underwear and stepping into the steamy shower. Valery chuckled softly as he watched her. He then removed his pyjamas before following her into the shower.   
The water was hot, and it made their skin a bit flushed, but it felt very nice on their bodies as they proceeded to shower. They spent a rather long time in the shower this morning, for Valery had brought it upon himself to make love to her. Of course, Ulana could not object. She craved the sensation of his hands on her body, and the soft kisses he planted over every inch of her. He made her absolutely crazy, to the point where she could hardly control herself. As they finished, Valery helped her to dry off, holding her in his arms.   
"We should just take the day off… we could go out, or stay here and not get dressed" Valery said softly.  
"Valera…" Ulana mumbled, leaning back against him with her eyes closed, unable to resist him.  
Valery smiled as he rested his hands on her lower belly. His chin rested on her shoulder and he looked at her in the mirror. He caressed her belly with his thumbs, grinning at her in the mirror.  
"Come on… I know you want to" Valery said, swaying with her from side to side.   
"Fine, but I have to do some work later" Ulana mumbled.   
Valery smiled, celebrating by gently nipping her ear.  
They lounged around for a few hours, in only their bathrobes. Valery cooked some breakfast for them. Ulana sat on the sofa with her feet propped up. Valery ate quickly before bringing Ulana her breakfast. He sat at her feet while she ate, gently massaging her petite feet and slender ankles.   
"How did I get so lucky?" Ulana said as she looked up at him from across the sofa.  
"I ask myself the same question every second of every day" Valery chuckled as he moves to sit beside her.  
Ulana blushes and holds eye contact with him. They sit in silence for a few moments as Ulana finishes up her breakfast and places her plate on the coffee table. Valery cannot help but smile as he watches her readjust, her hand naturally resting on her growing belly. There is the softest curve to her stomach and it protrudes slightly from almost all of her button-downs. Valery smiles as he looks at her, unable to keep from smiling. The very sight of her makes his heart leap with joy. They spend a few hours cuddling on the sofa as the sun rises in the sky. Valery sits across the sofa, leaning against the armrest. Ulana sat between his legs, leaning back against him. Valery's hands wandered over Ulana's body as she read through some work documents. He was very gentle as he massaged her back and caressed her belly, knowing that the growth of their child often left Ulana feeling physically uncomfortable. When he finished with her back, Valery moved on to massaging the soft tissue of her tender breasts. Ulana moaned softly as Valery put gentle pressure on her breasts. She leaned back against him and sighed. Valery always did his best to fix anything that ailed her.  
When she finished her work, Ulana slowly rose from the couch, fairly content. She stretched and moaned softly before wandering into their bedroom to get dressed.  
After a few moments, both of them were fully dressed and going out. It was extremely rare for them to go out together. They walked the streets, hand in hand, and in totally trivial conversation. They walked a few blocks to a small bakery. The weather was absolutely beautiful, which Ulana remarked. In the back of her mind, Ulana hoped that their baby would come on a nice day such as this one.   
After buying a few pastries, they walk around Moscow a little before heading back to their apartment building.   
The entire time, Valery could hardly keep his eyes off of Ulana, having almost walked into a lamppost. His mind was filled with thoughts about her and the family they were building. He could not stop thinking about how much he loved Ulana. Valery knew, without a doubt, that he would die for her.   
As for Ulana, she could not shake a few baby names that lingered in her head, her mind never leaving her baby and her lover. Her heart ached with love for Valery, every second of every day.  
As they arrived home, Ulana sat down and opened a particular worn notebook that Valery had seen her writing in a few times. He smiled as he recognized the notebook. It was one of her journals. She would write down her thoughts in notebooks when she felt as though her head was particularly full.   
The rest of their day was fairly relaxed, they lounged around, cuddling while Ulana worked on some documents for work, and Valery graded some papers. Of course, Ulana fell asleep in Valery's lap, her work resting on her stomach as she snored softly. As per usual, Valery carried Ulana to their room and put her to bed, not only kissing her lips but kissing her belly as well.   
"Sweet dreams my princesses" Valery whispers as he climbs into bed beside her. He sees Ulana's lips curl into a smile as she snuggled up to him, laying her head on his shoulder and wrapping her arm over his chest as he wrapped his arm around her. Valery laid there quietly, staring at the ceiling, imagining what their child would be like. The thought of a beautiful little girl with brilliant blue eyes and dark, brown/ginger hair made his heart melt. No matter what, Valery knew he would never love anything or anyone more than Ulana and the life she was growing in her womb. Eventually, Valery fell asleep, Ulana and their baby never leaving his thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

It is a brisk fall morning, Ulana is now approaching the twentieth week of her pregnancy. Nights, where she gets more than a few hours of sleep, are few and far between. Her belly now barely fits in her blouses and her skirts are too tight to wear at a normal height, so she has resorted to wearing dresses. Her dresses also fit better over her swollen breasts, which have increased two cup sizes, from a C cup to a double D.  
It is around five-thirty in the morning when Ulana finally gets out of bed, only because she can smell the food Valery is making for breakfast. The walk from the bedroom to the kitchen is a straight shot down the hallway. Valery looks up and smiles at her as he sees her coming down the hallway. Ulana has resorted to wearing a few of Valery's old shirts and her underwear to bed. A slight aching in her pelvis and the weight of the baby have caused Ulana to walk with a very slight waddle. Of course, Valery cannot help but find this extremely adorable, and he often finds it hard to be intimidated by her.   
"Good morning Lana," he says with a smile as she wraps her arms around him sleepily.  
Her soft belly pressed lightly into his side as she snuggled against him. Her eyes wander down to the food Valery is cooking.  
"Morning…" Ulana mumbles as Valery wraps one of his arms around her.  
Valery smiles as he finishes cooking them some fried eggs and pancakes. Carefully, Valery takes the food over to the table where Ulana had placed herself after giving him a soft kiss. Valery smiles as he places a plate in front of her, looking down at her and then her growing belly.  
Of course, Ulana thanks him as she swirls some honey into her tea. Valery sits down across from her and takes a sip of his coffee. The aroma of the fresh, dark liquid makes Ulana's mouth water and she shoots him a jealous look.   
"What?" Valery teases, grinning at her a little.   
Ulana just squints at him a little as she takes a few bites of her food. She finishes a large breakfast rather quickly, and Valery smiles as he watches her lean back and sips her tea. He had noticed her increased appetite a few days before, so he had been preparing her a bit more food with each meal to help keep her from rummaging through the fridge and pantry every few hours.   
"How are my girls this morning?" Valery asks as he takes her empty plate.   
Normally Ulana was the one who washed the dishes, but Valery had taken it upon himself as of late.   
"Good… I am a bit bloated, but the little one is definitely doing good…" Ulana says, chuckling a little as she drinks her tea.   
Valery smiles a little as he turns his back on her to wash the dishes.  
"Has she moved at all?" Valery asks, glancing over his shoulder at her.   
"Nothing significant yet" Ulana replies as she gets up and walks over to him, placing her empty mug beside the sink.   
"Just the little flutters still?" Valery asks, looking over at her.   
"Well besides the few kicks we got the other night there hasn't been much," Ulana says, grinning as she watches Valery put the dishes away.   
"She must be shy," Valery says as he wraps his arms around Ulana, smiling down at her.  
Ulana giggles a little as she presses her body against his. They stand there for a few moments, sharing a few sweet kisses as they hold each other close. Valery gently picks Ulana up and places her on the counter. He then leans down and kisses her belly.   
"Be good for your mother while she is at work today" he whispers, glancing up at Ulana and smiling before kissing her belly once more.   
Ulana giggles a little and runs her fingers through his hair, her heart aching as she looked down at him, overwhelmed with love.  
"She is going to be such a daddy's girl" Ulana teases, wrapping her legs around Valery.  
"Do you think we are having a girl?" Valery says, wrapping his arms around Ulana.  
"Well I hope so," she says, smiling up at him.  
They share a few more peckish kisses before Ulana goes to get ready for work.   
It only takes a few moments for Ulana to get dressed in a beautiful red dress. Then she quickly curled her hair and brushed her teeth before grabbing her purse and work bag. Valery was pulling on his shoes as Ulana approached the door. Upon seeing her, Valery stood up and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her passionately.   
"Have a good day…" he whispered before letting her go.   
Ulana smiled and kissed him once more before leaving the apartment. Valery could not help but smile as he watched her begin to make her way down the stairs, waddling slightly.  
Ulana made her way down to the street level. She stood in the entranceway to the apartment building for a moment before making her way to her car. She placed her things in the back seat before getting into the car.  
The drive to work was uneventful besides the few slight movements she felt from within her womb.   
At work, Ulana carried her things inside, one of the few people who showed up to work so early. Even though she was so young, she quickly rose through the ranks at the nuclear institute and was a high ranking physicist.  
Once in her lab, Ulana placed her things down at her desk and hung up her coat. Of course, the higher-ups had her lab running some experiments and tests today. Ulana sighs and plops herself down in her desk chair. She was alone in the lab, for now, so she decided to finish reading through the documents she had been given a few days before.   
As a few more of her colleagues and Dimitri arrived, they began setting up for the experiment.  
"You should probably sit this one out, Khomyuk" one of the men called as he gathered the materials.  
"I'm pregnant, not impaired" Ulana replied, not looking up as she signed a few papers, her glasses resting on her nose.   
Dimitri and the man's intern both snickered at the reply. It was just the four of them in the lab, and of course, Ulana insisted on running the experiment.  
"But you should be careful" a voice interrupted from the doorway.  
Ulana looked up to see Valery smiling at her and holding up her thermos.   
"You're forgetting that this is my lab, not yours, and if you want dessert after your dinner tonight you have to be nice to me" She teases as she gets up and takes her thermos from him.  
Valery smiles and wraps his arms around her.  
"Just be careful, I don't need something to happen to you" he whispers, giving her a quick kiss before leaving.  
Valery knows that no matter what he says, he cannot keep her away from her lab.  
The experiment goes rather smoothly, the only hitch was when the other intern blew up a beaker and burned Ulana with an acidic solution. Of course, Ulana did not panic or react with anger as the others did, she simply washed it off and finished her experiment before concluding her results.  
The rest of her day was rather calm, she walked Dimitri through a few failed experiments, which were a learning experience for him, and she finished a large amount of her paperwork.   
As lunchtime rolled around, only Dimitri and Ulana remained in the lab. Ulana was finishing her paperwork, and leaning back in her chair, her hand mindlessly rubbing her belly. Dimitri was staring at her blankly, and he jumped a little when Ulana shot him a look over her paperwork.  
"It is impolite to stare, Dimitri" She mumbled as she set down her paperwork.  
Dimitri opened his mouth to speak but made an odd croaking sound, causing Ulana to smile.   
"She's moving, if you would like to feel her," Ulana said, looking over her glasses at Dimitri.  
Dimitri looks embarrassed as he nods and stands up. He stands awkwardly beside Ulana his hand hovering over her belly nervously. Ulana scoffs and takes his hand, placing it on her belly. His eyes widen as he feels a few kicks.   
"You're actually having a baby," he says, laughing nervously.   
Ulana rolls her eyes and shoves him gently.   
"You'd better go eat lunch, you don't have all day," she says, teasing him a little.  
Dimitri nods and quickly scurries from the lab, keen to eat and get back to work.   
The rest of the day was uneventful, Ulana left work around 4 pm, waddling because of how sore her body was at the end of the workday. She arrived home first and proceeded to lay on the sofa with Sasha. The cat climbed quietly on top of Ulana and gently kneaded her paws into Ulana's belly and breasts before settling down on her belly. Ulana smiled and gently stroked Sasha as she began to drift off.  
A few hours later, Ulana awoke to see Valery standing over her, a stern look on his face.  
"You've got a burn on your arm," he said seriously.  
"It was just some acid..." Ulana mumbles as she begins to sit up after moving Sasha.  
"Acid? Lana, you need to be more careful…" Valery said, beginning to scold her.   
Ulana scoffed as he rambled on about safety. She sat up and began to waddle toward the kitchen.   
"If you don't quiet down you won't be getting a piece of this after dinner," Ulana says, smacking her ass.   
Valery went quiet and shook his head, his lips curling in a smile.  
Of course, Ulana had gained weight with the pregnancy. This made her butt and thighs quite soft and round. Ulana knew he could not control himself when she shook her hips or danced. She smiled back at him and began to let her hips sway from side to side, dancing a little. She looked over her shoulder at him, her hands on her hips. Valery's lips pulled back, exposing his adorable tooth gap as he grinned at her. Silently, he walked up behind her and slid his arms around her. His hands gently cupped her lower belly as he pulled her against him.  
"Now you're just being a tease" he whispers as she looks up at him.  
Ulana chucks as she reaches up and places her hand on his cheek. Valery smiles and rests his head on her shoulder, nuzzling his cheek gently against hers. They stood like that for a few moments, Ulana's hips still swaying slightly.   
"I love you…" Valery whispers, his eyes wandering down over her body.  
It was rare for them to express their love with words, but sometimes it was the only way.  
"I love you too Valera…" Ulana mumbles, blushing deeply.   
Valery smiles and kisses her cheek, caressing her belly gently before heading past her into the kitchen. Ulana smiles and follows him, sitting on the counter and watching him cook.   
They talked quietly about work and the baby. They did not eat at the table that night. Valery sat beside Ulana on the counter and they talked about sweet nothings as they ate dinner. As Valery finished he placed his plate in the sink and proceeded to stand in front of Ulana, caressing her lower belly with his thumb as she ate. He smiled as he felt their daughter move. Valery slowly leaned down and kissed Ulana's belly.   
"I love you princess" he whispers as he rests his hand on the side of her belly.   
Ulana cannot help but smile as Valery begins talking to her belly. His voice seems so stimulate their daughter, making her move a bit more.   
"Your mother and I cannot wait to meet you. Though, she needs to slow down a bit and be more careful" Valery says, teasing Ulana a little as he kisses her belly once more.  
Ulana rolls her eyes and leans over, placing her plate in the sink.   
"I am completely fine at the pace I have set," Ulana says as she wraps her legs around Valery.  
Valery smiles and kisses her softly as he wraps his arms around her.  
"I know…" he mumbles as he pulls her close.  
Ulana smiles and tightens her legs around him.  
"I must be the luckiest man alive," Valery says as he rests his forehead against Ulana's.  
"Oh? Why is that?" Ulana teases as she looks up at him, a deviant grin curling her lips.  
"Because I have you…" Valery replies, one of his hands squeezing her hip.   
Before Ulana could say anything, Valery pressed his lips to hers and kissed her passionately. Parting only when he desperately needed air. He had run his hands up under her dress and began to pull at her underwear as they kissed again and again. Simultaneously, Valery began to make love to her. Their moans carrying through the entire apartment. Somehow, they ended up in bed, both mostly undressed. This night Valery fell asleep first, in only his underwear, which he had pulled on after they had finished. Ulana managed to crawl out of bed and pull on a thin nightgown before laying back down beside Valery. Ulana propped herself up to a little on a pillow as she lay on her back. Valery wrapped his arm protectively around her middle and cuddled her tightly as he slept. Ulana smiled slightly as she watched him sleep. Her mind is full of thoughts about their family. She picked up her journal and wrote down a few more of the baby names that lingered in her mind, and she listed a few things she wanted to purchase for their child. She fell asleep a few minutes after turning out the light, overcome by sweet dreams of their family.


	4. Chapter 4

It is now late autumn. Ulana is a few days into the 26th week of her pregnancy. She and Valery have hit a few bumps in the road, fueled by the pregnancy and Ulana's raging hormones.   
A few weeks prior Valery had gone out to get Ulana something to eat. She had locked him out of the apartment because he had been refusing to have sex with her, making her quite irritable. Valery did not want to hurt her accidentally and it was hard to manoeuvre around Ulana's belly.   
They argued loudly as Valery pleaded to be let in. Eventually agreeing to fuck her, but only after the whole apartment building heard their argument.  
Ulana had awoken extremely early, it was around four in the morning, for she had been feeling a sense of restlessness lately. Proper sleep was few and far between for her. Ulana silently crawled out from under Valery’s arm, waddling down the hall, urgently needing to pee. She waddled to the living room, sitting on the sofa and proceeding to write in her journal. She had pages upon pages of baby names and notes about her pregnancy. She writes down just about everything. Every little detail of how she feels physically and mentally is written there. She also had a page dedicated to her measurements. She would measure around her breasts, her waist, her hips and both of her ankles. She also had started keeping track of her weight.  
After writing a little, Ulana proceeded to get dressed, now having to wear maternity wear if she wanted to be comfortable. She had her approximate due date written in her notebook and they had marked it on the calendar. She glanced at the desk to look at the calendar. There is a file resting on Valery’s desk that grabs Ulana’s attention. Of course, Ulana waddles over to the desk and opens the file, glancing briefly at Valery, who is fast asleep. Ulana briefly flips through the file, a rage beginning to simmer within her. It was an experimental and extremely dangerous test involving reactor fuel for an improved nuclear reactor. They will be working with highly reactive materials, with the risk of a substance reaching criticality and releasing near-lethal doses of ionic radiation. Ulana glared at the sleeping Valery, her face flushed as she was overwhelmed with frustration and anger. He was always nagging her about safety, yet he could go out and risk his life for an experiment, leaving her as a widowed mother to be. Ulana pitched up her pillow and smacked him over the face with it.   
"What the hell Lana?" Valery mumbled as she smacks him again.  
"You nag me about safety, but you can participate in an experiment which could end your life?!" Ulana growls angrily, her voice trembling with anger.   
"It’s not the same Ulana, you do not understand," Valery says tiredly as he sits up.  
Ulana's face turns bright red as she is seething at him.  
"You think it's different, just because I am pregnant and you aren’t? Well then Valery Alekseyevich Legasov, you can shove all of that shit up your ass!" She shouts, throwing the file at him, making papers go everywhere.  
"You are comparing two completely different things Ulana, do not be so stupid!" Valery shouts, getting frustrated with her.  
That was the final straw. Ulana rips her wedding ring off of her finger and whips it at him. How could he, of all people, call her stupid?   
"If anyone here is stupid it is you… Have a good time sleeping alone" she growls before turning her back on him and exiting the room.   
Valery huffs a bit before rolling his eyes and laying back. 'How could she be so unreasonable? What he was doing did not compare to what she did. How could she be so naive.' Valery thought as he rolled over.  
The door to their apartment slammed and Valery knew Ulana had left. They had never been in such a horrible fight.   
Ulana waddles down the stairs of the apartment building, grumbling angrily under her breath. Valery acted as if he were not as important to her as their child. They could always make another baby, but there was only one Valery. She huffed quietly as she walked across the parking lot toward her car. At that moment, she hated Valery. Ulana climbed into her car, placing her bag beside her. She sat there for a moment, staring up at the dark windows of their apartment. She shakes her head, pulling on her seatbelt before starting the car and heading to work.   
It is around five-thirty when Ulana pulls into the parking lot. There is another car there already. Ulana looks at it for a moment before realizing that it belonged to Mirra Rukovskaya. She was a few years younger than Ulana and lived in the same apartment building. Mirra was very petite, but only a few centimetres shorter than Ulana. She had large, emerald green eyes that his behind her thick-rimmed glasses. Her hair was deep brown, almost black, and it was always set in neat curls. Ulana had spoken to her once or twice, but never for too long. Mirra was always holed up in her lab, doing some crazy experiments. She was something of an anomaly, for Mirra had studied organic chemistry and nuclear physics before becoming a nuclear engineer.   
Ulana quietly enters the building and heads for her lab, one hand gently caressing the side of her belly. She stopped outside of Mirra’s lab, curious as to what she may be up to. Ulana gently knocks on the door.  
“Comrade Rukovskaya?” She calls as her hand mindlessly goes back to caressing her belly.   
The door swings open and Mirra smiles a little.  
“Comrade Khomyuk, how lovely to see you,” She says, letting Ulana in.  
The lab was extremely neat, except for the lab table that Mirra was currently using.   
“I did not expect to see anyone else here this early” Ulana says as she sits down at Mirra’s desk.  
Mirra chuckles a little in response as she mixed a solution. She glances back at Ulana, her eyes glinting a little as they catch the light.   
“I am surprised to see you here so early in the morning Ulana…” Mirra mumbles before beginning to clean up her experiment.   
Ulana begins to explain what happened. How she awoke, how Valery spoke to her. Just the thought of their argument made her angry. Mirra was a wonderful listener, nodding quietly and giving slight verbal responses every once in a while. Ulana watched as Mirra washed her tools the silence in the room was not uncomfortable as one would assume it to be. As she finished, Mirra turned to Ulana and leaned back against the counter. "Sounds like you and Valery need to talk more…" she says, her brilliant green eyes seeming to look into Ulana's soul. Ulana could not help but laugh, for she was not wrong. They spent the day together in Ulana's lab, doing calculations. Mirra doing her best to keep Ulana's spirits up. Mirra was always great company. She teased Ulana a bit, forcing her to keep off her feet, knowing that growing a person wasn't exactly easy. Mirra sat in a chair at the end of Ulana's desk, doing calculations and recording the results of her lab. They chatted and worked on paperwork until after lunch when Dimitri came in. Then they started working on a tedious and long experiment. They spent hours working and recording their observations.  
Mirra is sitting near the far wall, measuring out some reactive substances. There is a London rumble and the building seems to shake. Suddenly, the wall behind Mirra is blown open, throwing Mirra forward, causing her to be doused in the acid she is mixing. The shockwave throws Ulana onto her back, causing her legs to be doused in the solution she had been mixing. Dimitri was in the process of walking across the room. He had been thrown back against the cabinets.  
The right side of Mirra's body was badly burned and she ignored the acid that burned her skin, rushing toward Ulana, limping slightly. The only debris to significantly hit Ulana had struck her in the leg. Ulana gasped for air, having had the wind knocked out of her. She sat up a little, her hands flying to her belly. Ulana is in horrible pain but cannot really tell if the solution burned her belly as well. Everything on her body seemed to burn, making her fear for the health of the baby. Dimitri sat against the wall, disoriented. Mirra was acting quickly, adrenaline coursing through her veins as she pushed a respirator over Ulana's mouth and heaved her to her feet. By the time Ulana was stably on her feet Dimitri was standing out in the hall, swept away by the rush of people trying to get out of the burning building. Mirra clenched her jaw and took a step, supporting Ulana against her, worried half to death about Ulana. This happens shortly after Valery arrives home from work. Normally, Ulana would have been there to greet him. He just assumed that she was still in her lab sulking. A few hours passed and Valery had not heard from Ulana, so he attempted to call her lab. There was no answer. Even if they were fighting, Ulana always answered her phone, even if it was just to say something sour. When she did not answer on his third call, Valery could feel a pit forming in his stomach. He decided to drive to her work to make sure everything was alright. Upon his arrival, Valery was not allowed into the parking lot, so he parked his car in the side of the road and made his way toward the building. He could see thick black smoke pouring from the upper windows. Dimitri was being treated as he sat in the bumper of one of the ambulances. He and Valery exchange a look that makes Valery's heart sink. He knew Ulana was still inside the building...  
The women make it to the stairs without much trouble. Once in the stairwell, Mirra begins helping Ulana down the stairs, but her leg gives way and she grabs the railing. Luckily, the women do not fall. Mirra looks down at her leg which is badly broken and coated with acid. The building is now filling with thick smoke, making it difficult for Mirra to breathe she pushes herself to stay conscious, knowing if she fell, Ulana would attempt to help her. Somehow, they made it to the door. Both women stumbling badly. They had been exposed to high levels of a toxin from the lab explosion. Upon seeing Ulana Valery rushes to the door, his eyes beginning to water. He makes it to them just in time to catch Ulana, who has fallen unconscious. Mirra falls to her knees beside him, coughing badly, finally succumbing to the extent of her injuries. A fireman rushed to Mirra's side to help her as Valery carried Ulana over to the ambulance. The paramedics quickly laid Ulana out on the stretcher, removing her respirator and placing an oxygen mask over her mouth. They worked quickly as they loaded the stretcher into the ambulance. Valery rushed forward to inquire as to which hospital they would be taking Ulana to. A paramedic quickly replied before slamming the ambulance door. The ambulance pulled away, tires screeching and sirens blaring, leaving Valery dumbstruck. He looked over at Dimitri and Mirra who were sitting side by side, paramedics swarming them.   
"What… How…" he stutters, his lips parted slightly.   
"There was an explosion… a fire…" Dimitri begins, but he is silenced by Mirra.   
"Valery you need to go… you need to be with Ulana" she says, her green eyes, practically looking into his soul.  
He could see the worry behind Mirra's and nod. He needed to be with Ulana. As he walked to his car he stopped for a moment, the true reality of the situation hit him. Ulana was fighting for her life. It seemed as though his whole world began to crumble around him. She was the one thing that got him through each day, and now she may not live to see tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little note that this is an extra extra long chapter... Enjoy!

Valery sat in his car in the hospital parking lot. How could this be happening? Surely this could not be real. There was no way Ulana was hurt. It had to be just a bad dream. Valery bit his lip and laid his head against the steering wheel, letting out an alone sob, knowing this was, unfortunately, not a dream. He swallowed his fears before turning off his car and walking inside. It was very loud and chaotic in the hospital, the groans and moans of injured and sick people, as well as the chatter of people searching for their loved ones, filled the halls. Valery attempted to ask a flustered nurse if he knew where Ulana's room was, but she was not much help. So, Valery wandered the halls, stumbling upon Ulana by accident. He saw her quickly being wheeled into an examination room. Valery stood in the hallway, dumbstruck. Was it just him, or did Ulana look much worse than she had before? There is a woman coming down the hall, a chart in her hand, her long legs carrying her quickly toward Valery as her long white coat flows behind her. She looked at him for a moment, then stopped. She glanced down at the chart before looking back up at Valery. Her hair was a deep dusty red. She squinted at him a little with her hazel eyes. "You must be her husband," she says, glancing into the room. The woman rivalled Valery in height, only a few centimetres difference between them. Valery looked at her, trying to read her expression.  
Slowly, he nodded as he asked: "H-How bad is it?"  
The woman slowly looked him over, seeing that he was wringing his hands and trembling a little.   
"I can't say. I'll need to see her labs. But she is not the worst I have seen tonight" she says, looking over Valery, analyzing him. She has a sharp and strong jawline and cheekbones that could cut someone if hit with enough force. Her red-painted lips part in a gentle smile. She reaches out a hand, which Valery gently takes.  
"I'm Doctor Ria Wolframm, I will be taking care of your wife," she says softly, her voice comforting Valery a little.  
She pauses for a moment to look at the state Valery is in.  
"You'll want to sit down... this may be a long night," she says before pushing through the doors and disappearing into the examination room.  
Valery watched the spot where she had disappeared, tears welling in his eyes. He longed to follow her into that room and sit beside Ulana, holding her hand. Ulana had always hated coming to the doctor. It scared her, though she would never admit it. Ulana had always feared the bad news that could come with doctors visits, ever since her mother fell sick when she was a young girl. Valery bites his bottom lip and sits down, knowing now is not the time, for the doctors must work their miracles to save his beloved wife. He stared at the pale walls of the hall. His mind racing, and at that moment he contemplated praying to some higher power to have Ulana safe. No matter how atheist Valery was, he needed some comfort that Ulana would come back to him.   
Hours seem to pass before doctor Wolframm comes out. She gently places her hand on Valery's shoulder, for he had dozed off.  
"Come… your wife would benefit from your company" she says as she leans down toward Valery.  
He jumps a little, her voice sending chills down his spine. Valery stands up and takes a deep breath, preparing for what he will see upon entering the room. He pushes through the door and into the room. It is now empty, except for Ulana and doctor Wolframm. Ulana is still unconscious, her head resting on the cheap hospital pillow with her singed hair splayed around her head. She is hooked up to an IV and many different monitors, that Valery glances at briefly. A small band is around her belly, monitoring the baby. Ulana has a plethora of second degree burns over her body, mostly covering her chest and left side. Most of her belly had made it out unscathed though. Wolframm gently urges Valery toward the bed. He feels his breath catch in his throat. Valery had never seen Ulana in such a state, not even in the worst of nightmares. She was the very thing that made his life worth living, and seeing her in this state made it extremely hard to breathe. He glances at the doctor, his lips parting to say something, but he cannot find the right words. Instead, he goes to Ulana's side, sitting down in a chair beside her bed. He stops as he goes to take her hand, finding it is extremely burnt. Valery thinks for a moment before gently pressing his hand to Ulana's cheek. Leaning down and kissing her forehead softly.  
"I am here, Lana…" he says softly, reaching down and placing his other hand on the crest of her belly, caressing it gently with his thumb.  
The doctor sits on the other side of Ulana's bed, a pair of large, thick-rimmed glasses resting on her nose as she scribbles down notes in Ulana's chart.  
"Someone is certainly happy to see you" Wolframm mumbles, glancing briefly at Valery.  
He gapes at her, bewildered.  
"How can you…" he begins.  
Wolframm simply gestures to the readings from the band wrapped around Ulana's lower belly. They are a bit higher than before and slightly closer together.  
"She was having some problems with her heartbeat. It had been a bit too slow for my liking, but now?... well as you can see, you have a very strong little girl in there" Wolframm says as she records her observations on Ulana's chart.  
Valery's eyes widened. It had just been a joke at first, but now he knew for sure. They were having a baby girl. He was to have a daughter. His heart seemed to swell with joy as he looked down at Ulana's belly, his eyes watering a little. He could not help but smile a little. Wolframm smiles a little before looking back at Valery, her face serious.   
"Your wife has some bones I need to set… I can come to get you once I have finished" she says softly, not wanting him to feel squeamish.  
Valery, still in a bit of shock from the happy news, shakes his head. He is determined to stay at Ulana's side as long as they let him. He will not leave his girls, not anytime soon. Wolframm puts down the chart and moves over to the sink, thoroughly washing her hands and pulling on some gloves. She stands at the bedside and takes Ulana's arm in her hands. With a swift motion, she sets the badly broken bone. Valery flinches, looking at the ground. Wolframm looks down at him, knowing he had not realized how unpleasant this would be. Wolframm slowly moves down the side of the bed and takes Ulana's leg, swiftly setting one of the bones before struggling a bit with the other. Her eyes glimmered with determination, and her jaw was clenched as she focused hard on getting the breaks properly aligned.  
Valery watches the motion, his eyes wide with shock, trying to push aside how much this must be hurting Ulana. Even though she is heavily sedated, uncomfortable groans escape her slightly parted lips, her forehead wrinkled as she frowns in her sleep.  
Wolframm then wraps a splint around Ulana's arm before moving on to her other injuries. She is extremely meticulous, making sure not to miss anything.   
Valery sits back in his chair, taking a deep breath. His hands clenched tightly into fists, his nails digging into the flesh of his palms. He was shaking as emotion overwhelmed him. Be wished it would all be over soon, as the sight and sound were horrible, piercing through the otherwise quiet room.  
Wolframm looks up at him as she wraps a splint around Ulana's leg. She doesn't say anything but her eyes seem to bore into him.  
"You do not like the sound hmmm?" She says as she pulls up her chair to clean Ulana's cuts and burns.  
"who would like to know what sounds the bones of a person you lovemaking?" he says, as a matter of fact, relieved that it's over.  
Wolframm smiles a bit at his reply, glancing at him as she says: "some people do not like the sound, some don't like the sight… just a small observation…"  
"When do you think she will wake up?" he asks, his eyes fixated on Ulana's face, wanting to change the subject.  
"I am not sure... but she will in time…" Wolframm says as she sits back in her chair.  
"She must have hit her head fairly hard. I am surprised she only has a concussion..." Wolframm mumbles as she looks at a lump that has formed on Ulana's head.  
"I'm going to have to do some sutures, so you may want to look away" Wolframm mumbles.  
Before Valery can reply, Wolframm is already  
numbing a rather large cut. She begins to stitch it, being rather precise, so as not to leave much of a scar. She did not look up at Valery except for a small glance at him.  
The sight of a needle piercing Ulana's delicate, porcelain skin makes Valery almost nauseous, so he looks away, tears welling in his eyes. He then remembers Mirra and Dimitri, knowing that Ulana will want to hear about them as soon as she wakes up.   
"Do you know anything about comrades Rukovskaya and Maksimov?" He says, looking over at Wolframm, cautious to keep his eyes off of the cut she is suturing.   
"I believe they are down the hall a few rooms. Though I do not know which rooms specifically... I know Rukovskaya was taken into surgery a few hours ago. Though I am not sure why... and Maksimov is being treated for his burns and concussion" Wolframm answers as she glances at Valery, pulling the needle away from Ulana's skin.  
Valery sighs and nods in response, deciding it is better to stay here than wander about the hospital looking for them.   
Wolframm looks up at him, surveying him quietly, noticing the dark circles under his eyes.   
"You should try to get some rest. You will need it as much as your wife does. I will be sure to wake you if there is any news" she says, peering at Valery over her glasses.  
It seems odd to rest at a time like this. With his nerves still rather high. Valery leaned forward a bit and kissed the side of Ulana's belly, nuzzling it gently with his nose and mumbling under his breath, expressing his love for her and their daughter. Sleep envelopes him rather quickly. Still, he is aware of his surroundings, hearing the voices in the corridor and the door being opened and closed again as nurses come in to check on Ulana and speak with Wolframm.  
Wolframm sits quietly, scribbling down notes in Ulana's chart. She had turned out the lights in the room to help Valery sleep, now only lit by the many monitors of machines. She hums quietly, filling the silence with her sweet melody. She looks over Ulana. She is fairly lucky. With enough encouragement from the doctors and the help of medicine, she can fight the toxins she was exposed to. She did not need surgery to fix anything, unlike many others. Ulana could be considered one of the lucky ones, unlike Mirra.   
A few hours pass before Wolframm gets up to stretch. Her heels click softly on the tile floor as she gently wraps Valery in a blanket. She leaves the room, having a nurse stay and watch over them. She is gone for no more than thirty minutes before returning. Wolframm silently entered the room, thanking the nurse as she sat down, placing her untouched coffee on the floor beside her. The smell of the rich dark liquid rouses Valery. His stomach growls as he sits up. Valery looks around the room, almost having forgotten where he was and what had happened. One glance at Ulana brings it all back, flooding his mind with the memories of the previous day. He looks closely at Ulana, seeing that some colour had returned to her skin, making him feel a bit relieved. Wolframm had glanced at him and sighed. She was holding her coffee out to give it to him.   
"You need this more than I do" she mumbled, a tired smile curling her lips.  
Valery gratefully took the cup of warm dark liquid. He mumbled his thanks before taking a sip of the soothing dark liquor. It brings him a bit of joy in this dark time. Valery took a moment, convincing himself to leave Ulana for just a moment to go and grab some food, and hopefully get some information on Dimitri and Mirra.  
Wolframm stands up, encouraging Valery to stretch his legs while she changes Ulana's bandages. Valery looks longingly down at Ulana, studying her face, so he could remember every detail. He stretched his aching muscles before heading into the corridor. It was calm, much more peaceful than it had been only a few hours before. He looks around, hoping, deep down, to see the familiar face of either Mirra or Dimitri. Though it would be almost comical to suddenly see either of them. Valery takes a moment to clear his head. Food, he needed food. He looked around once more, finding a sign that pointed toward the cafeteria. Though he hardly remembered it, his legs swiftly carried him down the hall, his mouth-watering a bit at the very thought of food. Though hospital food was rarely ever remotely edible, Valery knew he had to eat something. Valery wandered through the rather empty halls and into the cafeteria. Valery eats alone at a table that will not stop moving, for its legs were uneven. A bowl of soup sat before him. He did not know exactly what was in it, but it was surprisingly good, for hospital food. It made him feel nice and warm. His only complaint was that the slice of bread was rather stale. Valery sighed and looked around. There were many people in the cafeteria as well. Some were alone, others gathered in small groups, but all of them were only leaving their loved ones for a moment, much like him. Doctors and nurses can be seen scurrying about the halls. Somehow, the cafeteria remains in solemn silence, only broken by the softest of whispers. Valery swiftly finishes his food, returning his tray before making his way back out to the hall. He passes Ulana's room before going to the nurse's station and inquiring about Dimitri and Mirra. They give him a room number. Mirra got out of surgery just before dawn, and Dimitri had been discharged. So, Valery wandered quietly through the halls before finally stumbling upon Mirra's room. She was still unconscious, of course. The toxin had ravished her tiny body, causing many complications. Almost the entirety of her right side was burned, including her face. The burns were not exclusively on her right side. Some stretched across her back and others over her chest and legs. Her hospital gown covered most of the sutures that held together with the opening the surgeons had made in her chest. Upon closer inspection, Valery could see that some of the burns on Mirra’s legs were from the acid that had been spilt over them.  
The sound of approaching footsteps causes Valery to turn around. His lips part slightly before curling into a sombre smile. It is Dimitri. He appears to be alright besides a few burns and singed hairs. Valery gently pats Dimitris shoulder in greeting.   
“How is Mirra doing,” He says, glancing back at the bed.   
Dimitri swallows as he glances at Mirra.   
“The surgery went well, but the next 24 hours are crucial. So, she is not out of the woods yet” Dimitri says, his voice a bit shaky, “How is Ulana?”  
Valery takes a deep breath as he thinks about the miserable state of his beloved.   
“She is not doing great, but they are keeping a close eye on her and the baby,” Valery says, his voice trembling a little.  
Dimitri nods slowly biting his lip as his eyes filled with tears. Images of the previous night flashing in front of his eyes.   
“When I saw them, I-I did not know what had happened… Mirra was… she was covered in acid as she scrambled across the floor toward Ulana and Ulana… she was laying on the floor, it almost looked like she was t-twitching… People were screaming and the halls were filling with smoke…” Dimitris's voice quivered as he spoke, tears rolling down his cheeks.   
At first, Valery thought he wanted to know the details, but now his imagination was running wild, sending chills down his spine. Valery swallowed the knot that rose in his throat. He knew Dimitri needed to talk about his terrors, but Valery did his best to block out every word. Ulana’s horrified expression burned into his mind as he imagined her being thrown to the floor. The immense detail Dimitri used to describe the incident caused Valery to shudder.  
As he finished speaking, Dimitri's words turned into sobs. Valery watched as Dimitri sat down beside Mirra's bed, putting his head in his hands. Valery gently Pat's Dimitri's shoulder and makes sure to tell him what room Ulana is in just in case he needs anything. Dimitri simply nods, looking up at Valery with his bloodshot eyes before turning his attention back to Mirra.   
Valery exited the room in silence and looked around the halls. After what he had just heard, he was not quite ready to return to Ulana's room. Just as he turns around, he sees doctor Wolframm coming down the hall. She has a fresh cup of tea in one hand and a file of labs in the other. She looks up at Valery, feeling his eyes burning into her. She smiles a little, her kind eyes appearing extremely tired. She tilted her head a little, taken aback by the devastating look plastered to Valery's face.  
"I haven't been back to see her yet" he croaks, knowing he must say something, though his throat feels extremely tight.  
There is a pause as Wolframm closes the distance between them, standing right in front of him. She looks much more exhausted close up.  
"I-I have just heard what happened yesterday… about the accident…" Valery mumbles, his eyes wandering to the labs clutched in her hand. "I'm sorry, but are those Ulana's lab results?" He continues, gesturing to the papers.   
Wolframm nods in response, taking a sip of her tea.   
"They are. They are not exactly pleasing. Her numbers are all over the place…" she stops herself, knowing Ulana's life is hanging in the balance, but not wanting to scare Valery.  
She pauses, choosing her words carefully.  
"We are going to do our best to help her and keep your daughter healthy," she says, smiling tiredly at Valery.  
Valery opened his mouth to speak but stopped himself, he couldn't figure out if she was just avoiding unpleasant news. He sighs and removes his glasses, rubbing his temples as he thanks the doctor before heading in the direction of Ulana's room. Wolframm continues down the hall before disappearing into a staff room to make a list of medications to be administered to Ulana. Valery swallows, ignoring the murmurs surrounding him as he pushes into Ulana's room. She is still there, just like he left her. He takes a few steps towards the bed, his eyes fixated on her burnt arm, then it hits him. Her wedding ring is missing. He glances frantically at her other hand, remembering how she had thrown it at him during their argument. It seemed so foolish now, to have argued over his safety. How would she feel if it was him, laying, unconscious, in a hospital bed? He remembers what she had said that morning just before throwing the ring at him 'If anyone here is stupid it is you… Have a good time sleeping alone' At that moment, he had not bothered to pick the ring up off the floor, nor to search for it, so he did not know exactly where the little golden ring had landed. He had been too angry and hurt that she had attacked him. She did not understand that he was to be a part of something huge, a historic turn of events for mankind. Now, all of that seemed so foolish, and it made her words sting even more. Would that be the last thing she said to him? He could not help but wonder if he would be bringing her home in a wheelchair or in a casket. It hurt more than he imagined it could, seeing his strong and independent woman laying there, without the ring that he had used to proclaim her his. His chest felt extremely empty, as though his heart had been pulverized. Valery thought back to the day of their wedding. He could picture how she had waltzed down the aisle, her confident strides carrying her quickly toward him. A confident smile had been plastered to her face. She was the picture of genuine happiness, thrilled to start their journey as husband and wife as they vowed their lives to one another. She had worn the most beautiful dress. It was unlike any other on the market, and he had no idea where she had gotten it. It had been just as white as the sheets that covered her now.   
Valery holds back a sob, feeling his legs become weak and his throat tighten. This was what had become of his beautiful and perfect bride. The love of his life laid before him, like nothing more than a corpse. He thinks back to their vows, to what they had promised each other, and what he had promised her. Tears welled in his eyes as he realized he had failed her. Valery sits down at her side, overtaken by sobs. Valery sobs softly, tears rolling down his cheeks as he looked at his brilliant wife. Ulana had to pull through, she was the strongest and most stubborn person he knew. Somehow, Valery managed to calm himself down enough to stop sobbing. He tried desperately to remember some old prayers his grandmother would say, but too much time had passed, and he paid far too little attention anyway. So, he sat awkwardly as silence engulfed the room. All he wanted was for Ulana to open her eyes and say something, say anything. He would do anything to hear her voice once more, even if she screamed at him. Knowing he could do nothing was killing him and making him feel hopeless.   
Ulana did not open her eyes that day, nor any of the following days. At some point, the hospital staff forced Valery to go home. Valery reluctantly listened and went without a fight. He needed to shower and shave. He could hardly remember the last time he shaved, for it had been the morning of the accident. Valery looked like nothing more than a shell of his former self.  
The silence in their apartment is practically suffocating. Only now does Valery notice all the small noises that he had become so accustomed too? Ulana talking to herself, her belly, or Sasha. Quiet music that came from the radio she had turned on. Her humming as she looked over papers. The absence of all of these noises made the apartment seem empty and lifeless. Now, it was just Valery and his thoughts. Sasha brushing up against Valery's legs brought him back to reality. He had asked their neighbour to look in on her while he stayed at the hospital. Valery looked around the desolate apartment as the door closed behind him. He made his way through the apartment, heading to their bedroom. His throat tightened as he looked at their bed. Ulana's side of the bed was still unmade from that morning. The blanket was kicked to the end of the bed and her pillow was tossed aside, from when she had thrown it at him. He wandered around it, not daring to get any closer to the bed.  
He made his way over to Ulana's table instead. It resembled a vanity. It served as a place for her to put on makeup, make notes, and do basically anything. One of her dresses was tossed on the back of her chair. Valery gingerly lifted up the soft red dress and pressed it to his cheek. Tears formed in his eyes as her sweet scent drifted from the dress into his nose. Valery looked down at the bed, his eyes wandering over the blanket Ulana always slept with, and the nightgown she favoured that laid on the floor beside it. Then, something sparkling caught his eye. It was Ulana's wedding ring. Valery practically pounced on the tiny ring, his eyes wide, still clutching her dress. He was almost afraid the small ring would run away. Valery could not help but smile as he held up her ring. It looked so small in his hand, and, compared to his ring, it was small. Just then, Valery made a promise to himself, that when she wakes up - not if, when - he would place it back on her finger where it belongs. Maybe he would even get down on one knee and ask her to marry him all over again. Valery laughed a little as he walked over to his bedside table, he still had the box for her ring. He stored the ring safely in the box before pocketing it. Valery then proceeded to fold up Ulana's blanket and her nightgown, packing them in a small bag along with some fresh clothes, a comb, and other things she used daily. Valery wants to make sure she has everything she needs when she wakes up. He knows there will be a long recovery ahead for Ulana, so Valery makes a mental note to make sure she rests, even if he has to tie her to their bed. Valery takes a moment to make sure he has packed all of Ulana's things neatly before heading into their bathroom. His eyes widened as he looked in the mirror, he looked nothing like himself. Valery appeared dirty and unshaven, his eyes were sunken in and dark from lack of sleep. The few times he had come home, he had been unable to sleep in their bed. Without her, his life was empty.  
After his shower, Valery laid down on the sofa with Sasha, who splayed herself over his chest. It was as if she could sense that Valery needed her to watch over him while Ulana was gone. Sasha could practically tell that something was wrong, she knew it was strange that Ulana had not returned, and Sasha missed the cuddles and belly rubs she always received from Ulana. Valery smiled solemnly as he cuddled Sasha, nuzzling his nose against her fur. He found comfort in Sasha. She was the support he needed in this dark time. She had wise eyes, and Valery often wondered what she would say if she could speak. Valery gently scratched behind her ears, staring up at the ceiling. He would always rest for a bit after returning home from the hospital or work before returning to Ulana's bedside. Valery looked around the empty apartment, it was now early morning and he was contemplating returning to the hospital. He had to try his luck.   
Doctor Wolframm had offered to have another bed put in Ulana's room for Valery, for she felt deep empathy for him. She knew what it was like to have the person you love in the hospital. There was also something nothing Valery. Ulana's test results. They had not been great, or so the doctor's said, but he had expected her to be awake by now. What Valery did not know about was the toxins Ulana had been exposed to as a result of the accident. The doctors had worked quickly to save Ulana, practically pumping her full of meds to keep her stable. The baby had struggled a little as well, but not as much as Ulana, for her body had to nurture the small life that resided within her. Valery would always freak out a little if he did not feel a movement from the baby for a long time, but their baby girl would always give a small lick when he pressed his hand to Ulana's belly to let her father know she is alright. She was a fighter, just like her mother.   
When Valery returned to the hospital, he found that a spare bed had been set up in Ulana's room. As he looked around the room he realized Wolframm had dozed off after checking Ulana's readings. She had been the one person who was able to help him in the darkest of moments. Wolframm always did everything in her power to help Ulana, and Valery trusted her deeply. Seeing her dozing off at Ulana's bedside, knowing they must have seen him like that countless times, made Valery laugh out loud for the first time in days. Wolframm opened ed her eyes drowsily as she looked up at Valery. She was probably the only person in the whole hospital who had gotten less sleep than Valery. She stood up and pulled out her stethoscope.  
"I know you sleep with your head on her chest… I was wondering if you would like to get a clearer listen to her heart…" she says, softly, beckoning him over.  
Valery's heart lurched and the words got caught in his throat, so he simply nodded at her. He always enjoyed cuddling Ulana and listening to her heart beating. The thought of experiencing Ulana's heartbeat through a stethoscope excited him. Valery watched in anticipation as Wolframm found the best position for the stethoscope. This is the first time Valery has gotten a good look at her. She must have been a few years older than him, for she appeared young, but her hair had begun to grey and there were a few wrinkles set deep in her face. Suddenly, she was handing him the earbuds, holding the stethoscope in place for him. Valery took a deep breath as he placed the ends in his ears. He feels his stomach lurch as breath hitches in his throat. Tears well in his eyes and a smile spread across his face. He had never heard her heartbeat so loud and clear before. He could not help but chuckle happily. Wolframm smiles up at him and gently places her hand on his shoulder.   
"I cannot promise anything… but you may be able to listen to your daughter's heartbeat as well" She says softly, not wanting to excite him too much. Valery looks at her, dumbstruck. He is unsure whether she is teasing him or being serious. This was something he couldn't even begin to imagine. He handed the stethoscope back and watched as Wolframm meticulously moved the stethoscope around Ulana's belly. It took a while, but she eventually found the heartbeat. Valery had managed to help, his gently caressing of Ulana's belly coaxing the little one to cooperate. Wolframm once again turned the earbuds over to Valery. His heart jumps when he places the earbuds in his ears. He can hear his little girl's heartbeat, even though she hasn't been born yet. Valery sat there, his hand on Ulana's belly, listening to his daughter's heartbeat. He could not stop smiling, for the joy that he felt was indescribable.   
Wolframm had picked up her chart and was recording some of the readings. She glanced at Valery and smiled at his reaction, her eyes glimmering a bit.   
"You've got quite the little fighter in there," she says as she sets the chart back down.  
"She definitely has Ulana's spirit…" Valery says as he looks up at Ulana's face.  
"I think she gets it from both of you," Wolframm says as she looks at the machines once more.   
She then stands up and stretches a little.  
"If you'd prefer, I can have that bed moved beside your wife's so you can lay with her," Wolframm says as she pushes some type of medicine through Ulana's IV.  
Valery pauses for a moment, taking in her words. He had desperately missed laying beside Ulana.  
"I-I would love that. Thank you" Valery says softly, his lips curling into a slight smile.   
"But you must know, that if we need to move quickly, we will have to push it back" Wolframm states.  
She disappears into the hall before Valery can reply. Valery is unable to contain his tired smile. He could finally be able to rest beside Ulana again.   
A few moments later, a nurse comes in and helps Wolframm move the bed so that it is pressed right up against Ulana's. They quickly adjust some of the equipment before the nurse leaves. Wolframm gently urges Valery to lay beside her.   
"I believe your wife would benefit from some cuddling"   
Valery thanks her, looking at the bed. He is hesitant to lay down while she is still there, so he waits for Wolframm to gather her charts and leave. He gingerly sits down on the bed before laying down. He looks over at Ulana, almost afraid to touch her. Slowly, Valery moves closer to her body, until he is pressed up against her. He had missed the heat she seems to radiate and the sensation of her soft figure against his. Valery leans down and presses his nose against the top of her head. His heart seems to melt as her scent drifts into his nose. She still smells faintly of orchids beneath the smell of hospital soap. Gently, he begins to caress her silky hair.  
"Oh god, you have no idea how much I miss you…" he whispers, tears welling in his eyes. "Please, sweetheart… I need you to wake up for me, Lana"   
As if on command, a slight groan escapes Ulana's slightly parted lips. The sound seemed to fill the room. It was the first peep she had made since entering the hospital. Valery looks down at her, his eyes wide with shock. He began thinking he was delusional from lack of sleep, but it happened again. Another, slightly louder, groan escaped Ulana's lips. That little groan was the most beautiful sound Valery had heard in days. He caresses her belly gently, hoping to get a response.   
Valery stares in shock as Ulana's eyes open slightly, she blinks a few times, looking up at him with her beautiful blue irises. She groans again, for her whole body aches. Ulana cannot help but smile a little at the stunned look on Valery's face.  
"What? Did you come to apologize to me?" She teases, her voice extremely weak and raspy.   
Valery leans down and presses his lips to Ulana's, reaching over and sliding her wedding ring back onto her finger where it belongs.   
"You didn't have to almost get killed to make me say I am sorry," Valery says as tears roll down his cheeks.   
"Noted…" Ulana mumbles, but don't make me laugh, it hurts too much"  
Valery smiles a little before kissing her again. He gently brushes a few stray hairs off of his face. He then got up and pulled the blanket he had brought from home out of the bag he had packed. She smiled at him as he gently placed it over her. Ulana always slept with that blanket, and Valery knew how much she loved it. He then laid back down and cuddled her, telling her how much he loved her as he traced his finger gently over her belly in soft swirly patterns. It did not take long for Valery to fall asleep, cuddling Ulana, his nose pressed into the crook of her neck. At that moment, he knew everything would be alright.


	6. Chapter 6

Almost a week had passed, Valery had just awoken to some movements from Ulana. She had readjusted a little to lay against him. Her eyes were half open and she was gently rubbing her belly, almost as if she were in a trance. Valery smiled and gently kissed the side of Ulana's head as he reached down and placed his broad hand upon her belly. Ulana smiled and wrapped her arms around him, extremely thankful to have him at her side. The doctors had run many tests and performed countless examinations before finally telling them what they desperately wanted to hear, Ulana could finally go home.  
Though Ulana was still too weak to walk, there was nothing more that could be done for her in the hospital. So, they sent her home, where she would be comfortable. Her leg was still in a splint and Ulana was still far too weak to walk on her own.   
While she was hospitalized, and conscious, Ulana hardly ate any of the absolutely dreadful food, for she was a fairly picky eater. This caused her to deteriorate rather quickly, and she lost almost fifty pounds off an already rather thin frame.  
Valery had carried her up the steps and into the apartment, placing her gently on the sofa. The apartment was an absolute mess, for Valery had neglected to clean while Ulana had been unconscious. He had been too depressed.   
Ulana smiled tiredly as he helped her readjust on the sofa, planting a few soft kisses on her lips. He placed his hand on her belly, caressing it gently.   
"It's good to have you back…" Valery mumbles, looking into her encapsulating blue eyes.   
Ulana smiles and wraps her thin arms around him.   
"It's good to be back. I would much rather finish my recovery here than in that dreadful hospital" she says with a slight chuckle.   
Her voice is still weak and raspy, and she finds it difficult to speak because of it.   
Valery chuckles and continues caressing her belly with his thumb. He could not help but tell her how beautiful she was and how much he loved her. After that fight, after almost losing her and their child, he couldn't help but express his love for her every second of every day. He sat on the edge of the sofa, his arm wrapped around Ulana as she cuddled against him, still quite tired. Her body was working hard to recover and it was taking a toll on her, for she was both mentally and physically exhausted. A soft groan escaped her as she allowed her head to lay limply against Valery's chest as he gently rubbed her belly. Valery sighed softly and planted a soft kiss on Ulana's temple. She had closed her eyes, but her lips curled into a slight smile.   
"I love you" she mumbled sleepily.  
Valery smiled, allowing his eyes to wander over her fragile body.   
"I love you too…" he whispers.  
There was a gentle knock on the door that made the couple jump a little. Ulana groaned a little, the slightest of movements causing her body to ache. Valery kissed her gently before making his way to the door.   
Upon pulling it open, he saw Mirra. She smiled a little at him, she had surprisingly woken up before Ulana. Valery nodded, surveying the small woman. She was on crutches and obviously still extremely weak. Her hair was cut short in a rather messy, chin-length bob. Her eye, on the right side of her face that had been burned and was cloudy and unfocused, making her essentially blind. The burn had narrowly missed her eyebrow, but the skin around her eye and upper cheek were left scarred. Mirra made her way into the living room, leaning on her crutches as she looked down at Ulana. Ulana looked up at her as a smile crossed her face.   
"Mirra…" she mumbled, taking in the sight of the tiny woman.  
Mirra smiled at Ulana and sat down on the edge of the sofa beside Ulana.   
"What? Not expecting to see me so soon?" Mirra says, grinning cheekily at Ulana.   
Ulana smiled a little and went to wrap her arms around her dear friend. As her arms pressed against Mirra's sides, Ulana realized how stiff Mirra seemed, and realized that she was most definitely wearing a back brace. Ulana simply looked up at her, wide-eyed.   
"I didn't know it was this bad…" she whispered, looking closely at Mirra's face.  
Ulana reached up and gently pushed Mirra's hair off her face, looking into her eyes, gently rubbing her thumb over the scar tissue surrounding Mirra's eye. Her eye was in horrific state, having been looked over in the heat of Mirra's treatment. They young woman could hardly see out of it, only able to see some shadowy outlines. Mirra turned to Ulana for a moment before she simply smiled and wrapped her arms around Ulana, hugging her awkwardly. The two women sat there in silence for a moment before parting. Mirra gently placed her hand on Ulana's belly, still smiling a little.  
"How's the little one?" She asks softly, tilting her head slightly as she watched Ulana readjust.  
Ulana groaned a little as she leaned back against the sofa's armrest.  
"She is fine…" Ulana managed to say as she tried to get comfortable.  
Mirra smiled a little and sighed, taking a moment before getting up. She was able to walk a little despite the state of her leg. So, Mirra gently helped Ulana to get comfortable before taking a seat in a chair nearby. The two women talked for what seemed like hours while Valery prepared dinner. Both were extremely thankful for one another, being that they had gotten out of the accident together.   
Mirra left before Valery could finish cooking, even though both he and Ulana had insisted she stay for dinner. She had not wanted to intrude on the couple's privacy, and she did have to get back home, for being out and about was fairly taxing on her body.   
Valery set the table in silence and carried over all the food before helping Ulana up off the sofa and over to the table. This was quite the predicament, for Ulana was struggling to support her own weight. It was quite painful for her to put weight on her leg and this action often caused her to cry out in agony. Tears streamed down her cheeks within the first few steps, and Valery simply picked her up and carried her over to the table, gently placing her in a chair. He could not find words with which to comfort her, so Valery simply sat beside her, holding her in his arms as she sniffled.  
Her fluffy hair brushed against his jaw as Ulana laid her head against his neck, her tears dripping down onto his shirt. It was then that Valery realized just how difficult this recovery would be for both of them.


End file.
